


Always McLaggen

by WickedlyAwesomeMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, I love Freddie Stroma, One-Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rare Pair, What Epilogue?, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyAwesomeMe/pseuds/WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: It had been McLaggen. Always McLaggen. Now, Hermione felt like a bloody idiot for thinking otherwise.Companion piece for "Returning Favors"! Cormac/Hermione





	Always McLaggen

_**December 25, 1994** _

This was supposed to be one of the best nights she ever had. _Merlin_ , she even relented and used some beauty potions and spells to make herself feel like a girl today – well, _one_ of the girls. But then, idiot Ronald had to open his bloody trap and ruin everything.

Hermione angrily brushed her tears away and scowled at the uneven ground. On the day when she actually felt pretty, Ron had to stomp on her confidence and blabber about the stupidest things she had ever heard. All right, she did want to rub against his face that someone would actually ask her out for the Yule Ball. The look on his face when he saw her in the arms of Viktor Krum was enough to make her gloat. She even dared hope that he'd at least compliment her today, but of course, she had forgotten this was Ronald Weasley she was talking about.

"That was quite a scene, Granger."

She audibly groaned and hid her face away. _'Some night you have, Hermione,'_ she mentally snarled to herself. "Go away, McLaggen."

She heard him snort. "Last time I checked, this is a free country," he pointed out.

Hermione released a long, deep sigh and glared at him through her tears. "What do you want?" she asked.

His eyes clouded a bit as he took on her appearance, and Hermione actually felt a little embarrassed at being caught crying her eyes out. Glancing around the corridor, she hoped that there would be some familiar face she could catch so that she could run away from the fifth year Gryffindor. She was sorely disappointed though, that most of the students had gone back to the dormitories.

"Weasley's a right git," he said as a slow smirk grew on his face.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears away. Horrified, she looked at her hands to see if her make-up had smudged, but then remembered that Lavender had taught her some waterproof make-up spells earlier. "He's always a git," she finally replied.

"I'm sure he's just a tiny bit shocked," he continued. "I mean, _Viktor Krum_? Really?"

She frowned and lifted her chin up. "Is it really so surprising a great Quidditch player like him will ask a girl _like_ me to be his date?" she scathingly asked. She admittedly felt hurt that her schoolmates thought that she could actually look beautiful with just the right dress and right amount of make-up. Who knew plain, ol', boring Hermione Granger had it in her? And how in Merlin's name was she able to snag a famous International Quidditch player? Even Hermione didn't bloody know the answer.

"I'm more surprised you _agreed_ to become one, to be honest," he said, sincerity in his green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Cormac continued as he placed his chin on top of his hand, "I clearly remembered _someone_ hiding away from Krum's gaggle of giggling fangirls." A handsome smirk slid onto his face once more as he peered down at Hermione. "If I remember correctly, you were terrified of them, Hermione."

"I was not!" she cried in indignation. "They're just… I was just… _overwhelmed._ "

He arched a blond eyebrow. "Mmm-hmm, overwhelmed," he replied with a mock nod. "I'm sure after appearing in the arms of their beloved Krum, the fangirls will relentlessly annoy the hell out of you."

Her eyes widened as this fact finally sank in. "Oh no," she moaned, burying her head into her arms. She clearly did not think this through; saying yes to Viktor was a spur of the moment, especially when she was still mad at Ron for acting like a jealous git. "I'll never be able to study peaceful now, won't I?"

She was met with silence and Hermione wondered if McLaggen had already left. She peeked one eye at him in curiosity, and found him shaking in disbelief. Frowning, Hermione lifted her head out of her arms and that was when Cormac finally lost it and had burst into raucous laughter.

Hermione's cheeks stained red with embarrassment and annoyance. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

McLaggen tried to calm himself down and wiped his tears away. "Bloody hell, Granger," he barked out, mirth in his eyes. "I should have expected you to worry about your studies."

"Of course I worry about my studies!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with that?"

Her eyes widened when he reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His eyes shone with warmth and something more, before Cormac realized what he had done and retrieved his hand away.

"Err… right, sorry about that," he said, quickly climbing back onto his feet. Hermione eyed him in shock; she clearly remembered that Cormac McLaggen was so full of himself, oozing confidence when he strutted the corridors of the school. To see him like this, absolutely flustered, made her very confused.

"You should get back to the dormitories too," he quickly said, avoiding her eyes. "Filch wouldn't give a hippogriff's shit if he saw you wandering the walls past curfew, even though it's Christmas."

"Right," Hermione said, now slowly easing herself up from the cold steps.

Cormac took a deep breath then flashed another handsome smirk. Hermione took that chance to fully survey him and found him to be actually good-looking. If only he'd tone down his arrogance, she might think he wasn't that bad at all. "You know, for the record, you really look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

He then turned around and left her gaping quite unbecomingly at his retreating back. It was only when she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore when Hermione remembered that they were of the same House.

Hermione wondered why she didn't walk back with him.

* * *

_**November 10, 1996** _

"Bloody Ronald," she angrily muttered as more tears poured out from her eyes. "Bloody Lavender."

' _Bloody Hermione,'_ she mournfully thought, her heart twisting with the memory of the snog Ron and Lavender shared a while ago.

Hermione should have seen this coming. She had eyed Lavender for days ever since they came back for their sixth year. Her roommate's eyes always sparkled when Ron was in the room and Hermione had never felt grateful in her whole life, knowing that her best friend was annoyingly daft. She might have had developed a tiny crush on the redhead since the founding of Dumbledore's Army and had been praying to anybody who could hear her that he'd notice her this year. Until now, she had no such luck.

But then, today, after Ron had led the Gryffindor Quidditch team into victory against a match with the Slytherins, Lavender finally found the gall to throw herself at Ron and snog him senseless for all the spectators to see. Hurt and jealousy were nasty things; Hermione had never felt this way before. Afraid that she would blast off their faces, she finally opted to walk away and cry alone in peace.

She sniffed and pulled out her wand, conjuring some birds to keep her company. Their twittering filled the empty room and Hermione contented herself in watching them, still unable to stop her tears from falling.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

' _Of all people,'_ she internally groaned, tightening her hold with her wand.

"If I didn't know better, _McLaggen_ , I'd say you're following me," she nasally snapped through gritted teeth.

She saw him sit on the steps beside her at the corner of her eyes. Hermione tried to gauge his expression, but his face was half-bathed within the shadows. His green eye was glinting, though, and she couldn't understand the expression in it.

"Following you?" he said with a mock gasp. Hermione rolled her eyes when he placed a hand against his heart. "Are you perhaps accusing me of, I don't know, _stalking_?" Hermione snorted as a small smirk flitted on his face. "Stalking is beneath a Gryffindor, Hermione. How dare you accuse me?"

"Merlin, McLaggen, what do you _want_?" she cried in exasperation, haphazardly brushing her tears away. Her heart felt too raw and broken for this stupid Gryffindor's antics. If only he got the message that she wanted to be alone now and leave her be.

Cormac was reduced to silence but his piercing green eyes never left her face. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, surprised at his sudden seriousness.

Admittedly, after their weird encounter during last year's Yule Ball, Hermione had been noticing Cormac McLaggen more. He had always been somewhere in the background during her younger years, but after strangely comforting her on that cold steps, she reckoned he suddenly appeared everywhere. It unnerved Hermione, how she was always hyperaware of him every time he was in the same room as her.

Ron once pointed out that McLaggen seemed to like her. Hermione thought it was plain ridiculous. The seventh year Gryffindor had his own band of fangirls, almost rivalling Viktor during her fourth year, thus, she found it absurd that he would notice plain, ol' and boring Hermione Granger.

"You know," he started, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled in the room, "if you haven't Confounded me, you wouldn't be crying over that stupid Weasley in this room."

Hermione's jaw dropped in horror. "W-what are you talking about?" she nervously blubbered out.

Cormac smirked and leaned a little closer to her. "Don't take me as an idiot, Hermione," he silkily said. "I knew I was a better Keeper than Weasley. I was _so_ sure that I'd block that last Quaffle. I'm a bloody seventh year, Granger. I know how a Confundus Charm works."

She paled in shock and guilt and looked away from him.

"I instantly knew it was you who did it," he continued. "Blimey, the guilt on your face every time you see me, Hermione. _Priceless_."

He was chuckling now and Hermione was confused.

"You're not… you're not mad?"

"Well, I was admittedly annoyed for a while, but eh," he said, flippantly waving his hand. "You've been in love with Weasley for years, so I did understand you wanted to help him. He was hopeless after all."

"I'm not in love with Ron!" she cried with blazing cheeks.

Cormac gave her a pointed look. "Hermione, really, didn't I tell you not to take me as an idiot?" he asked with a small smirk. "My dad once told me I have a nasty habit of reading people too easily. It comes handy, though, especially if I needed to confirm if a girl's really into me or not."

"You really do like talking about yourself a lot, don't you?" she asked, slowly growing annoyed with this young man.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "I know I'm great anyway."

"Godric, McLaggen, your ego is taking over the room!" she joked, prompting him to heartily laugh.

"You should call me 'Cormac', you know," he said, followed by a flirtatious wink. "It wouldn't hurt your pretty, little mouth to say it."

Her cheeks blazed once more and was about to retort something in return. But then, her words had died down when Lavender's unmistakable giggling reached her ears.

Hermione stiffened as Lavender and Ronald stumbled inside the room. Her heart gave another painful lurch and was reminded once more of what had transpired in the Gryffindor Common Room. Such was her distress she was unable to feel Cormac place a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh, I guess this is already occupied," Lavender slowly said, her eyes glinting in the dark. Hermione felt a surge of anger at her cheekiness. Her roommate's gaze then landed on the silent man sitting beside Hermione, prompting her eyes to widen in surprise. "Cormac."

"Lavender," the older Gryffindor greeted, a lazy, handsome smirk growing on his face. It gave Hermione a sick sense of triumph when Lavender's cheeks heated. "Weasley, congratulations on winning today."

Ron's eyes were narrowed into thin slits. He had greatly emphasized to Hermione that he never really liked the smarmy git. As if she'd listen to him.

"Come on, Ron, we'll find another room to…" Lavender giggled and pulled him away. Hermione clenched her teeth, swallowing down her dinner that wanted to make an appearance.

"Hermione…" Ron then called, his guilty eyes settling on her. He opened his mouth, but words never tumbled out. His blue eyes then flicked over the group of birds still twittering above her head. "What are those birds for?"

Something in her snapped and in an instant, she was on her feet and exclaiming, " _Oppugno_!"

The birds madly twittered as they zoomed towards a stunned Ron. Gifted with Quidditch reflexes, Hermione was a bit sorry Ron was quick enough to dodge their attacks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ron thundered before turning around and stomping away.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and Hermione plopped back on the steps in devastation. Sobs tore out from her lips and she desperately wiped her tears away. What would her mother think when she discovered that she was crying over a boy? But then again, her mother already knew that her daughter liked her best friend in a not-so-platonic way. She would understand; Hermione was sure of it.

"You can be frightful if you wanted to, you know."

She gasped in surprise, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't alone. Through her hazy vision, she could see that Cormac was giving her a small, comforting smile.

"I was a little disappointed Weasley was fast enough," he added in disgruntlement.

Mingled with her sobs, Hermione choked out some chuckles.

The way Cormac's green eyes sparkled in the dark room that day was forever etched in her memory.

* * *

_**May 2, 1998** _

Hermione was tired and worn out. The War had finally ended; the Light side already won. Harry _freaking_ Potter was bloody alive and the brunette had never felt so much relief. As her eyes settled on the huddled Weasley clan however, her heart fell to her feet.

Fred was gone. Happy, handsome, laughing Fred was gone and she knew that the Weasleys would never be the same. Hermione wanted to comfort each and every one of them, but she knew that now, the family had to cling to each other instead.

Her heart hurt at the devastation in George's eyes. Hermione had no idea what he was feeling, but she understood it would be worse than death. She knew that somehow, a part of George had died together with Fred.

Brushing her tears away, Hermione meandered through the rubble to see how many people had survived this terrible war. The line of the dead at the side of the Great Hall – or what was left of it – was steadily growing longer and longer. Her eyes strayed at a few, familiar faces, lifeless eyes staring back at her. Remus and Tonks were somewhere at the middle, hands held together and eyes looking heavenward.

She saw more familiar faces of her schoolmates and members of the Order. She saw Death Eaters and children and adult alike. She saw too many dead for today, and Hermione doubted she would be able to get the much needed sleep her body most likely deserved tonight.

Quickly scrambling away from the dead, Hermione comforted herself by looking at the faces of the living. A wave of relief washed over her being as she watched Neville and Luna talking quietly with each other, of Ernie McMillan desperately healing Hannah Abbott's wounds, and of Dean and Seamus merrily half-singing, half-shouting the Hogwarts school song.

Hermione's heart soared once more because despite all the heartaches, there was life. She couldn't imagine what the future would bring now, seeing that their ultimate foe was dead and Harry Potter was finally, _finally_ safe.

As she continued to look around, helping one classmate and another, her gaze finally fell on the boy that had earlier saved her life. _No_ , this was a man already; gone was his face of innocent arrogance and confidence, replaced by a face of a tired, old, _relieved_ man who had seen too much.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cormac."

After helping them in the Ministry of Magic when the Golden Trio infiltrated to get Slytherin's locket, Hermione was curious of what Cormac McLaggen had been doing with his life. Tonks told her the brave Gryffindor volunteered to spy for the Order as a ministry employee and he had been giving them valuable information ever since.

During their quest of destroying Voldemort's horcruxes, her mind might have drifted onto the older Gryffindor at least once or thrice. She wasn't really sure. Hermione would find herself wondering what Cormac McLaggen was doing right now, if he was safe from harm… _heck_ , if he even was alive. Sometimes, before going to sleep, she would listen to Potterwatch and would only breathe a little easily if she didn't hear his name on the list of the dead.

"You're alive," Cormac finally said, a ghost of a smirk she had been oh so accustomed of making an appearance on his face.

"Pity, isn't it?" she cajoled, dodging some huge rocks to finally settle on the rickety Ravenclaw bench beside him.

The smirk disappeared from his face as he suddenly grew serious. "No," he answered with utmost vehemence, surprising Hermione. "I…" He hesitated and looked away from her. Hermione tried to see the expression on his face, but Cormac was resolutely hiding his face away. "I'm glad you're alive."

Her throat clotted with nerves. "Yeah, me too," she said, blushing slightly. "I… I mean, I'm glad you're alive. Well, I _am_ glad I am alive, too, so…" She trailed off and nervously chuckled, heart thudding loudly both in confusion and embarrassment.

Cormac was looking at her again with barely concealed amusement. "Blimey, Hermione, I think your head should be checked," he said, playfully knocking her head. Hermione scowled and rubbed her smarting scalp. "I think you've just gone a bit barmy."

"Prat," she murmured under her breath. Cormac caught it for he mildly smirked once more.

Silence settled between the two of them as they watched the commotion in front. More dead were hauled at the growing pile and Hermione paled upon seeing Lavender Brown amongst them. She turned away as more tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She might have not really liked her Gryffindor classmate, but she did share the dormitory with Lavender for six years. Somehow, a bond between them had still formed.

Hermione instead settled her eyes on Harry, who had finally emerged from somewhere he was hiding, and was now crushed tightly into a hug by Ginny. This made Hermione smile; she hoped that since the war had ended, Harry would stop deluding himself into thinking being with Ginny would make the redhead unsafe. Hermione knew, of all people, that the youngest Weasley was one hell of a fighter. They would fit perfectly together.

"What do you want to do next?"

She blinked and turned to the man sitting beside her. Hermione was a caught off guard with his question and took a few minutes before finally answering. "I… haven't really thought about it," she confessed. Hermione was so sure before she'd apply to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, hoping her campaign of S.P.E.W. would be realized to the whole world. But when they were on the run, things had changed and she now didn't know what to do. "I guess I'd ask Professor McGonagall if I can take the NEWTs, even if I didn't attend my 7th year."

Cormac snorted. "Why am I not surprised with that answer?" he asked with amusement. Hermione gave him a withering glare, but Cormac returned it with a winning smile. "Really, Granger, I think the Ministry or wherever you applied wouldn't care for your NEWTs scores. Just the fact that you're the brains behind the success of this war will be enough for you to be hired on the spot."

Her cheeks inflamed in indignation. "I don't want to be hired just because of my connections," she protested.

" _Achievements_ , then," Cormac corrected with a roll of his eyes. "You've been known for years as the brightest witch of her age. I bet every department will fight each other to win you over."

She knew it was a compliment, but it still made her frown. "Still," she insisted, "taking the NEWTs won't hurt at all."

Cormac sighed and ran hand through his filthy hair. "We've been through a war, but all you can think about are exams," he said, his lips twitching into a small, almost fond, smile. "That's Hermione Granger, all right."

Her frown deepened. "And what do you plan to do next?" she demanded.

"I think I'll continue being an auror," he said without any moment of hesitation.

"What? No Professional Quidditch teams begging you to join them instead?"

He gave her a smirk. "As a matter of fact, there were three," he boasted. "But… I don't know, with the war and everything, I think I'll be more useful as an auror."

Hermione was slightly envious that he had it all figured out. Sighing, she leaned back and gazed around, a strange feeling in her heart as the last hour's event finally sank in. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she breathlessly whispered. "Things are going to go back to normal again."

"I don't think the world wants you to do normal things, Hermione Granger," he pointed out. "Not really normal things."

She curiously looked at the young man sitting beside her, caked with dust and soil and blood. Cormac turned his head and flashed her a small smile. "I think you're destined to do something great."

A few weeks after the Great War, Hermione found herself standing in front of the interview room of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her recommendation letters from Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody were hidden inside her pockets as she finally crossed the threshold, hoping with optimism that she'd be a great auror.

* * *

_**December 25, 2001** _

Ministry Balls were currently the bane of her existence, but Hermione really couldn't ditch it. Davies always found a way to guilt trip her into going and despite everything that had happened today, Hermione really didn't have a choice.

Dressed in a flattering green dress that made her skin glow, the brunette meandered through the sea of ministry employees look for a familiar face. Hermione spotted Auror Harry Potter somewhere near the buffet table, who was distractedly looking around, undoubtedly in search for her.

Cursing when Harry spotted her, Hermione immediately hid behind the curtains and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. She could see Harry's head of unkempt hair turning around, and only breathed a sigh of relief when a ministry official dragged him away.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

She squeaked in surprise, her hand flying to her heart, and glared at the intruder. "Cormac," she snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a Ministry Ball and I'm a ministry employee," he plainly explained as if she was a five-year-old. "If you placed two and two together – OW!" He scowled and rubbed his smarting arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Davies strictly ordered you to rest for a few more days," she scolded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And I told him to shove it because I'm as good as new," he snapped back, gesturing at himself.

Hermione frowned and eyed him inquisitively, searching for any telltale signs of the injury he had from their last mission. She clearly remembered Cormac's mangled body upon triggering a booby trap and it gave her some relief that the arrogant, smarmy git was still back and alive. She narrowed her eyes at the bandage wrapped around his ankle, which he quickly hid behind the hem of his dress robes.

"Hermione, I'm _fine_."

"No, you're not," she said with a sigh. "You should go home and listen to Davies."

Cormac made a huge show of rolling his eyes. "Not before you indulge me with a dance," he said, smirking handsomely as a slow, Christmas song started. "Merlin, what's with you and hiding behind curtains? You should be more creative, Hermione."

Her cheeks reddened a little as she remembered the Slug Club's Christmas Party and how she also hid behind the curtains to hide from _him_.

"One dance, and you're going home," she finally relented.

For his reply, he offered his hand, his handsome smirk still in place. Hermione sighed and daintily placed her smaller, calloused hand on his.

Cormac's hand was big and warm; Hermione was a little distracted by it and she allowed him to pull her out of the curtains. He placed her other hand against his shoulder and pulled her closer.

As they swayed with the music in silence, Hermione could see Harry looking worriedly at her. She merely gave him a small, encouraging smile, but her best friend wasn't convinced. She sighed in relief when Ginny appeared out of nowhere and pulled him in the dance floor. The redhead gave Hermione a sad, apologetic smile, which Hermione returned.

"I heard what happened today with Weasley."

She froze in his arms and panicked. "I… I don't want to talk about it," she muttered, her breath hitching with emotions once more. She had congratulated herself for reining them in, but _idiot_ McLaggen had to open his stupid mouth and remind her of what had happened today.

"He's a foul, loathsome, rightful git and I'm going to crush him with - "

"Cormac," she tearfully whispered, peering up at him. "Please."

His enraged eyes softened into worry as he gazed down at her. "You didn't deserve that, Hermione," he murmured in reply.

Her breathing turned ragged, signaling an impending breakdown, and she knew she had to get away from here before making a scene. Cormac, sensing her distress, apparated them both away from the Ministry Ball. She didn't realize he brought them both in his flat. Instead, Hermione collapsed into a messy heap on the floor and finally cried her eyes out.

She could hear Cormac swearing under his breath and Hermione tried to keep her emotions in for the sake of her friend. He knelt down in front of her and gingerly gathered her into his arms.

She cried and cried until there were no tears left and her throat felt raw. Cormac reverently held her until her tears abated.

"Your ankle," she gasped once she calmed down. A bright red spot soaked the bandages but Cormac merely waved his hand in dismissal. Annoyed, Hermione batted his hand away and pointed on his couch. " _Sit_."

He deeply sighed and stood up, wincing a little when his weight fell on his injured foot. Hermione helped him on the couch and forced him to prop his foot up. She then pulled out her wand from the holster strapped around her thigh and pointed it at his foot. Hermione glanced at Cormac and frowned. "What?"

His eyes were almost bulging out. "You placed your holster around your _thigh_?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

"Yeah," she said, confused with his question.

He visibly swallowed and turned away. "Okay."

Her frown deepened but brushed his weird behavior away. Instead, she focused on healing his ankle until the blood had stopped. She placed a Cooling Charm after, prompting Cormac to groan in relief.

"You're the best, Hermione," he said gratefully.

Hermione summoned a new set of bandages and wrapped it around his wound.

"He said he fell in love with another," she finally whispered, her eyes still trained intently on his bandages.

Cormac growled and Hermione almost smiled. "He cheated on you, didn't he?" he barked.

She fervently shook her head. "No, no, there wasn't anything like that," she assured him. She connected her dewy eyes with his furious greens and gave him a comforting smile. "Ron assured me nothing had happened between them."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes," she said with utmost sincerity. Cormac bristled and she placed a hand on his arm. "It wasn't a messy break-up, Cormac. Ron genuinely loved Luna and… I really can't compete with that." Her heart lurched at that thought, the image of her future with Ron now completely shattered into a million pieces. "Sometimes, people just fall out of love, you know."

She gave him a teary smile when he reached out and brushed her tears away. "Weasley doesn't deserve you," he softly replied.

"Nobody deserves the Great Hermione Granger," she replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Something flashed in his eyes as he retrieved his hand back. "Yeah," he echoed. "Nobody."

For the rest of the night, Cormac was distant and silent.

Hermione was very confused.

* * *

_**January 3, 2003** _

Luna was really very beautiful today. Hermione's heart swelled when she started walking down the aisle. Ron was comically trying to fight back his tears, but the smile on his face was wide and evident. Placing a hand against her heart, tears gathered at the corner of Hermione's eyes with unadulterated happiness.

It was a lovely garden wedding; Luna insisted that they should do it at the Burrow. Ron, having earned handsomely enough from being one of the top aurors in the country, insisted she could choose somewhere grander and fancier. Luna, with sparkling eyes and a dreamy laugh, told him that it would be the loveliest if their wedding was closer to home. And Hermione knew, right there and then, that they were perfect for each other. She was undeniably happy for the both of them.

After getting over her break up with Ron, Hermione had tried desperately to stay and continue being his best friend. Harry and Ginny had told her countless times that it was okay if she kept a distance for a while. _Cormac_ cursed her for being a bleeding martyr. But all their words fell into deaf ears, and Hermione was happy she never listened to them anyway.

She was really, truly, undoubtedly happy for Ron. Her heart may have twinged a little at the thought of not marrying him, but Hermione believed this was for the best. She wouldn't have made him happy like the way Luna did and she was happy Ron didn't realize this too late. Else, she'd be stuck in a miserable marriage. Hermione knew she didn't deserve that either.

"You're crying harder than Molly," Cormac murmured, his breath washing over her cheeks.

Hermione blushed, not quite sure if it was because of his words or his breath, and threw him a withering glare. "Shut it," she whispered back. "I'm just so happy today."

Cormac gave her a dubious frown, obviously worried that she might still have lingering feelings about Ron. Touched by his worry, she patted his arm and smiled through her tears. "Don't worry. I won't object and make a fool out of myself," she teased.

He lifted an eyebrow, relaxing a little with her joke, and focused his attention on the presider in front.

Hermione had let her thoughts wander a little, mainly about the man sitting beside her. Ginny once asked her if there was something going on between Cormac and her. Normally, she would have protested without hesitation. They'd been friends, _great_ friends – Harry even once pointed out that he felt like Cormac was becoming more of a best friend to her than him and Ron. But over the years, her feelings for him had… _changed_. She didn't know when it began, how it happened, and what had caused this. She didn't know if what she felt had always been there at all, burrowed deep inside her heart and waiting to be realized.

It was just an extraordinarily ordinary work day as Cormac strode into the office, greeted her with his usual smirk, and took a sip from his morning coffee (black with one teaspoon of sugar), when Hermione realized that maybe, _maybe_ she liked him after all.

 _Desperately_ liked him.

That revelation was earth-shattering enough for her to completely throw her off the ground. Cormac and her other colleagues had asked her if something was wrong, if she was all right. Hermione didn't protest when Davies had to haul her into the fireplace and floo her back home.

It didn't really surprise her when Cormac came by, a pizza box at hand, incessantly pestering her if something was wrong.

Because Cormac was always there, always taking care of her, always making sure she was all right. As she numbly ate her pizza amidst Cormac's chattering about the latest Quidditch stats she didn't care one whit about, her heart finally whispered something she had been denying for years.

It had been McLaggen. _Always_ McLaggen. Now, Hermione felt like a bloody idiot for thinking otherwise. She felt like an idiot for thinking it was Ron she was destined to be with because it was what felt right. She felt like an idiot for even _thinking_ Cormac wasn't a choice, that he was just a friend, that they had never even fit together. He was a downright conceited git who was always so full of himself. But over the years, he was also a sweet, thoughtful man who would always listen to her and hug her tight until her tears had abated.

Hermione bloody felt like she was relieving some trashy chick flick movies she guiltily loved to watch. Only this time, the stupid protagonist was able to snap out from her delusional (sometimes unhealthy, really) feelings she had with the lead and finally able to notice the second leading man – the one that was always beside her, waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Granger, what's got your head in the clouds?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and sheepishly smiled at the man beside her. "Pizza," she automatically replied.

Cormac snorted. "I doubt Molly prepared one for the reception," he said. "I can request her to make one if you insist, though. She's always terribly fond of me."

"Careful, McLaggen," she said with a mock gasp. "We don't want everyone to know that your ego is the size of, I dunno, the _sun_."

He gave her that charming grin she realized she really, _really_ liked. Damn him for wiggling himself into her heart and growing deep roots. Hermione suspected she never really got over using him to make Ron jealous during the Slug Club's Christmas Party. It undoubtedly made her constantly think about him, all right.

The wedding had finally ended and they all moved inside a huge tent for the reception. Ron and Harry were already pissing themselves with the abundant firewhiskey and Hermione suspected they would both get an earful from their respective wives.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ginny Potter asked, snaking an arm around the older witch's waist.

"Never been better," she replied with a smile. Her smile widened upon feeling the small bump behind her back. As she turned around, she beheld the sight of a pregnant Ginny and sighed. "You look lovely, Ginny."

"You really think so?" she asked, blushing red to match her hair. "I feel a little… _you know_."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her into the dance floor. "Nonsense," she snapped, placing Ginny's free hand on her shoulder. "You look positively radiant and happy. I'll tell you a little secret." She ducked a bit and neared her lips against Ginny's ear. "Harry Potter couldn't stop looking at you."

Ginny giggled and snuggled against Hermione, letting the older witch lead their little dance.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Hermione's cheeks heated when Ginny gave her a pointed look.

"Perfect timing, McLaggen," the redhead exclaimed. "My ankles are already killing me. _Merlin_ , I'll never be pregnant again."

"You look wonderful, Ginny," Cormac cheekily said with a wink.

"Oh, direct your charm to someone available," she claimed with a laugh, none-too-gently pushing him towards Hermione. The brunette gave Ginny the stink eye, which the pregnant woman steadily ignored. "Have fun, children."

She then sauntered back to the tables and left the two alone.

"Honestly, she acts all wise and mature just because she got knocked up," Hermione muttered under her breath, hyperaware at the hand Cormac placed against her waist. "We're older than her, seriously!"

Cormac chuckled and pulled her closer. Hermione cursed her luck when the music turned slow and soft as more people pulled their significant others into the dance floor.

"You're truly all right, yeah?"

Despite her nervousness, Hermione gave him a brilliant smile. "Do you see me crying, McLaggen?" she asked.

He frowned. "You're _always_ crying, so I'm a little worried you aren't right now," he answered seriously.

Hermione laughed, completely concurring with him. "I'm fine, Cormac, really," she promised.

He still looked doubtful and Hermione was possessed by unknown powers to place a gentle hand against his cheek. He was impossibly tall and she had to crane her neck a bit just to look at him fully. Underneath her hand, she could feel some stubble on his chin.

"You are such a worrywart sometimes, honestly," she playfully scoffed, moving her hand a bit to pinch him on the nose. Cormac yelped in annoyance and batted her hand away. "Careful there, McLaggen. You don't want to shatter your cool, calm and collected persona now, do we?"

"It will devastate my fangirls," he answered with an exaggerated sigh.

Hermione playfully swatted his arm and pulled away, realizing that the song had finally ended. "You're incorrigible, too," she pointed out. Looking around, she noticed that most of the guests were already apparating away. "I think I'll call it a night already. Merlin, I'm exhausted."

She excused herself and gave tight hugs to the newlywed. Ron gave her an extra longer and tighter hug, which Hermione fiercely returned. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered against his ear and gave him a brilliant smile. The relief in Ron's eyes was monumental as he matched her smile.

Hermione also bid the other Weasleys goodbye. Ginny kept on pestering her to start making the bloody move at McLaggen or she would, which earned her a scolding from her husband and a ridiculous laugh from Hermione.

Not wanting to apparate home yet, Hermione walked out of the tent and was surprised to see that Cormac was still there, waiting for her.

"I knew you'd fancy a walk at this lovely night," he said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Her heart thudded faster at the thought that he knew her so well, _too_ well, and she wondered if today was the perfect day to finally tell him how she felt. "Come join me?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, Granger, but duty calls," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, right, of course," she replied and tried her best to conceal her disappointment.

Cormac stared at her for a minute until he sighed. He then proceeded to unwind his scarf from his neck and looped it around her instead. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but Cormac seemed to avoid her gaze. "I saw you come in without any scarf. I mean, _blimey woman_ , it's still the middle of winter."

Knowing that half of her face was concealed, Hermione widely grinned and burrowed herself deeper into his scarf. It smelled so much like him it was dizzying.

He gingerly reached forward and fondly pulled a stubborn curl. "Goodbye, Hermione," he said. "See you in the ministry tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodbye."

Cormac looked like he wanted to do something else, something more, but he ended up tucking both of his hands inside his pocket. "Don't go wandering around too much," he scolded. "Your nose gets awfully stuffy if you've strolled for more than an hour and you'd get super grumpy at me the next day."

Hermione rolled her eyes, prompting him to charmingly smirk. "Goodbye," he said, then pulling out his wand and disapparating into the night.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione took in a deep breath. His scent invaded her senses and she smiled. She could get used to this smell everyday.

* * *

_**September 19, 2003** _

It was the first birthday she ever had with a boyfriend, and Hermione was honestly a jumbled mess. _Well_ , Ron didn't count because she was her best friend first before her boyfriend.

Cormac specifically told her to dress nice – he even hinted that delicious dress she wore during the Slug Club's Christmas Party – and had not given her any hint as to what he was planning at all.

Hermione always liked plans; she _stuck_ to plans. Therefore, it made her a little queasy not be the one planning instead.

Previously, her birthday always consisted with nice dinners with her best friends in the Three Broomsticks or some Muggle restaurant Hermione had chosen. But now with a boyfriend, her other friends insisted it would be better to spend the day with McLaggen instead. Hermione was half-tempted to dump him for the day just to go back to her original plan, really.

Glancing at her full length mirror, it was still a surprise how the dress she wore during sixth year fitted her perfectly. Being an auror required her to be physically fit and healthy. She couldn't help but lament how her bosom hadn't grown a bit, though.

Realizing what she was thinking, Hermione rolled her eyes and entirely blamed Cormac for making her feel self-conscious about herself.

Her fireplace roared and she immediately went down to her living room. She was expecting Cormac to be impeccable as always – there was never a time he was _not_ impeccable, even during missions – but it surprised her immensely when Cormac arrived, wearing his pajamas.

He did a double take upon seeing her, his eyes slowly drinking in her appearance from head to toe. "Blimey," he gasped, closing the gap between them in three, magnificent steps. He grinned widely and covered her lips in a delicious kiss. By the time he pulled away, Hermione was already breathless. "I feel like I've used a Time-Turner. I'm kind of expecting you'd pull away and hide in one of your curtains."

Hermione chuckled. "I didn't alter anything," she said, gesturing at her dress. "It was eerie how it still perfectly fit me."

"That day was probably one of my worst days ever, but _Godric_ , I could not stop thinking about how you looked at that time."

Her eyes turned guilty, but Cormac had cut her with a laugh. "That was ages ago, Hermione," he said, reaching forward to tuck a curl behind. "Besides, I don't mind being used by you anymore. It's all worth it when your face gets all - "

"Cormac!" she exclaimed, her face bright red and warm.

His smile turned into a roguish smirk. "Pity, we have some change of plans," he said, pulling out his wand from his pocket and transfiguring her dress into a pair of pajamas. "Keep the dress for future purposes, though. I plan on making more _pleasant_ memories with it."

"What changes?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.

A small scowl flitted on his face. "The restaurant I booked had a massive fire yesterday," he said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It doesn't matter now. I had a feeling you'd be very uncomfortable in that fancy restaurant anyway. So, I had to improvise."

Before she could inquire him further about his plans, Cormac pushed her into her fireplace and exclaimed his flat's address.

Hermione stumbled out in surprise and was about to snap at Cormac for catching her off guard. But her eyes widened a little upon seeing half a dozen boxes of pizza, bottles of butterbeer, and a pile of DVDs on his table. A stupid grin bloomed on her face when she felt him snake his arms around her waist from behind.

"I knew you'd be beside yourself with happiness," he said as he placed his chin on her shoulder, sounding very proud of himself. He kissed the side of her temple and added, "Happy birthday, Hermione."

He merely planned on celebrating her birthday by having a movie marathon, but _Merlin_ _,_ it was perfect for a girl like Hermione. Besides, there were boxes of _pizza_ – what more could she ask for?

"I hate to burst your bubble, though, but I get to choose the first movie."

Hermione scowled as she sauntered towards his couch and plopped down. "That isn't fair," she pointed out. "It's my _birthday_."

"Hermione, you know that I desperately love you," he said, smile widening at how her cheeks inflamed, "but I think you're forgetting one of the cardinal rules in this relationship: 'My flat, my rules'."

Her scowl darkened when he pulled out _'Ghostbusters'_ from the pile. Cormac merrily placed the DVD inside the player, looking as if Christmas came early for him. The scowl on her face melted into a fond, disbelieving smile, wondering how the hell did she even like this man.

He had told her, countless times before how he had loved her so much. It still made her stupefied when Cormac confessed that he had this stupid crush on her ever since he was in fourth year. His feelings for her had festered and festered until it was terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

She couldn't believe that someone like him could love her so much. And she - stupid, _stupid_ her - had not even told him she loved him yet. True, she always told him she really liked him but love? Hermione had promised herself she would be careful with her words – that she would only speak those words to someone who truly deserved to hear it. Hermione had said 'I love you' to Harry and Ron countless times, and she meant every second of it. _Merlin_ , they had been through a lot and stuck together through it all, after all.

Watching Cormac, looking like an idiot as he made a funny, little dance with the movie's theme song, she wondered why she had never said it to him before.

" _If there's something strange in the neighborhood,_ " Cormac started, plopping beside her with that goofy smile on his face. " _Who you gonna call_?"

He nudged Hermione's shoulder, urging her to answer his question. Instead, she turned to him, wide-eyed, and breathlessly implored, "I love you."

His jaw dropped in disbelief. "What did you just say?" he sputtered out, completely ignoring his most favorite movie in the whole world just to look at her fully.

The nervousness in her drifted away at the look on his face. Fondly smiling, she placed a gentle hand against his cheek and murmured, "I love you."

He took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes twinkled. "You really love me?" he asked in a tiny voice that made him sound like a child.

Hermione laughed and gave him a sound kiss on his lips. "I love you," she repeated. "I love you."

Cormac lunged forward and tackled her on his couch. Hermione yelped in surprise, but her words were muffled when his lips were upon hers. His kiss was giddy and happy and breathtakingly wonderful. Hermione matched his lips with equal fervor, her heart humming in delight and her mind chanting, again and again, that she loved him.

"Cormac," she said, pushing him away to gasp for some air. Her abdomen twitched sinfully at how blown up his pupils were. "Your bloody movie is playing."

"Really, Granger, I honestly don't give a flying fuck right now," he said, completely pulling himself away from his couch and lifting Hermione into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her over to his room.

He paused mid-way, however, and pulled out his wand. Hermione eyed the wood suspiciously. When Cormac wordlessly waved his wand, Hermione's shoulders and legs felt colder than before. She blinked and peered down at her clothes, only to see that she was wearing her sixth year dress once more.

"Much better," he murmured, lowering his lips to trail delicious kisses on her neck. "Fucking gorgeous."

Hermione was torn between laughing that he was serious with her dress and releasing throaty moans.

"Oh, right, Hermione?" he said, as he gently deposited her down on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 

_Fin_


End file.
